the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Purifiers
"The first mistake you made, xeno scum, was landing on my planet. The second was drawing my attention to you and yours." ~'Crux', addressing an unnamed space elf moments before it is executed A quite small, but wide-spread and very militant faction originally formed by a man with no apparent past, styling himself as "Crux" and his suit as "Irangelus", the Purifiers are perhaps the epitome of xenophobia - their leader is well known to despise all alien life forms, and the faction reflects this mindset, admitting only pure humans into its ranks (for both administrative and utility, as well as combat roles, it should be noted, meaning that a lack of suit isn't necessarily going to exclude you from joining), and killing both symbiote and elf alike wherever and whenever the opportunity arises. Goals and Allegiances The ultimate goal of the Purifiers is to eliminate every last alien that has appeared on the planet, either from space or converted from humans. In particular, a special hatred is reserved for humans converted into elves, who are presented by the group's higher-ups as being traitors to the human race on a genetic level, and therefore unworthy of even the merciful and quick death that might be afforded a pure space elf. To that end, their priority targets for elimination are, in descending order: The Symbiotes, who they at least recognise as being the largest of the xeno threats; Elforce Alpha, who are generally believed by the Purifiers to be a major threat to the planet simply for unpredictability of action, even disregarding that they're all supposedly genetic traitors too; The Fae, being the "space elves plus genetic traitors" group that they are, but at least more predictable than the Elf Sluts. Other groups and factions containing elves and symbiotes are also fair game for targeting by the Purifiers, marking out, amongst others, the Abyss as a target for extermination too, though the Symbiotes, Elforce Alpha, and the Fae are still the biggest priorities. Groups such as The First Sons who actively oppose their work and reject their ideolgy are no better than the Symbiotes and Fae. With that said, their generally extremist mindset means that they tend to have neutral relationships with purely human groups at best, resulting in a situation where relationships between individual Purifiers and members of other factions depend on how they view one another. Symbol and Symbolism The symbol of the Purifiers is a black circle, overlaid with a straight-sided double dagger (‡) shattered into large shards which extend tendrils both inward, towards one another, and outward, towards the edges of the circle. This, it is claimed, represents the shattered state into which humanity has fallen by allowing the xeno into their midst, and the methods by which the Purifiers shall purge the alien from both the world and the universe at large. It should be noted that a lot of religious imagery and references are present within the faction, not least the double dagger's similarity to an overlaid Latin cross and Petrine cross, both symbols of Christianity, and the assumed name of the leader himself. Despite this, Crux is determined that the faction not become a religious group, and has set up much propaganda proclaiming that a good Purifier follows no deity, for surely a being beyond true human comprehension can only be alien by design. Category:Factions Category:The Purifiers Category:PACYOA: AD